


History Lesson

by xannish



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannish/pseuds/xannish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their journey through Malkuth to Baticul, Guy takes some time alone to clear his head and reflect on the past. He gets some unintended assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/gifts).



Guy made sure that Luke was snoring before he slipped out of his bedroll and got back into full dress, buckling his sword back on as quietly as possible. Tonight, he didn’t want Luke’s questions—or Luke’s inevitable company—and the others were easier to avoid. Anise was in deep slumber, clutching Tokunaga to her chest. Tear was standing watch by the fire, but she was almost as awkward with him as he with her and would take any excuse he gave her. Jade might be curious, but he had also commandeered a tent from somewhere, and while lamplight still flickered within, Guy was sure the Necromancer was probably too absorbed with undoing his Fon Slot Seal than worrying about his traveling companions.

Tear looked up as he walked past, but, as expected, let him go with just a nod. Everything else in their little camp remained still and serene.

It was a quiet night in the Malkuth countryside. Insect song blended harmonically with the distant sound of waves rolling against the cliffs, and it was toward that ocean sound that Guy directed his wandering.

He knew this ocean. He’d known it from the womb, and in some strange way, he felt like it still called to him, even though he lived a nation away. These waves had brushed his family’s land. _His family’s bones._ He shoved the thought aside, and instead just crouched down in between the bushes on the gravely cliff top, watching the waves roll in, lit by the pale moonlight.

Too many thoughts, too many new experiences, too many threats. He tried to let them go, let everything go, to be nothing but his sword and the waves. And he _could_ let the present go. It was the past that echoed in his ears and in his heart, that he could not shove away.

“You’ve been staring at the ocean for a long time, Guy.” The voice startled him enough that the sword nearly fell from where it had been balanced across his knees, but its hilt was in his hand before he recognized just who that voice belonged to.

“Let me guess… a favorite spot from vacation guides?” Jade’s voice somehow mixed snide and congenial. Guy didn’t know how such a tall man had learned to be so stealthy.

“Something like that.” Guy felt his cheeks flush, and didn’t look up. He knew what he would see—obnoxiously superior eyes in a politely curious face, just like every time the Malkuth officer pulled this “all-knowing” trick.

“Interesting choice of region, though its significance as a vacation spot has much decreased.”

“Has it? It still looks like a lovely place to me. There’s even a beach a little further along the coast. You can see it from here. Maybe Luke and the girls would like to go down there in the morning.”

“Mmm. The view is lacking. Twenty years ago, you could’ve nearly seen Hod from here. In fact, I believe this area was a staging ground for some of the rescue attempts. Not that there were terribly many refugees. Some people tried.”

“Sorry, I wouldn’t know much about that.” He kept the emotion from his voice, schooled himself to his usual calm good cheer. It would take more than this to break his cool. (But how did he know? some part of his mind still nagged. Was it just chance that he would choose this topic to needle him on? Probably best not to think about it. Let it go.)

“Really.” His voice was even dryer, his disbelief a bit more evident. “And I thought you seemed like such a good student. Was the education Lord Fabre provided his son’s servants as lacking as that which he provided his son?” Jade stepped closer, a soft rustle of boots. “Or was it an intentional omission, some reflection of his own private guilt, perhaps?”

Guy’s fists clenched, and he forced himself to keep his eyes on the waves, to hear the sound, to relax… but the meditative mindset was already gone, slipping further through his fingers with every second that Jade was near. “I received most of my education before I took my position with the Fabre household, and I’ve already said that Luke’s problem is his amnesia. There were more important things he had to be taught first.”

“Where was it you said you were from?”

“I didn’t.”

“Aha. Well, perhaps I should fill in the gaps in your knowledge of geography—though I suppose it falls more under the category of ‘history’ now.”

Guy forced a laugh. “No, it’s okay. You really don’t need to do that. I just came out here to get some fresh air, you know? Take a look at the sea. I’m done now.”

He stood up and started to turn, but a heavy gloved hand fell on his shoulder. The Necromancer’s grip was surprisingly strong, and held him in place as Jade leaned close. “I just want to understand you, Guy. You have so many unexpected skills and interests, so much desire to learn. Why shy away from topics like these?”

“I’m not…”

“You’re sweating. You have an elevated heartrate. Are you certain you’re feeling all right? Those are signs of anxiety. Or arousal.” He touched the back of his hand to Guy’s cheek. Guy flinched. “No, decreased skin temperature. Anxiety. Why am I a threat to you, Guy?” His lips were almost brushing Guy’s ear.

Guy leaned away. “You’re Jade the Necromancer. I thought being a threat was part of your job.”

“I hardly need to be a threat to my valued companions, do I? No. I’m simply intrigued.”

“And I’m simply not as interesting as you seem to think I am.” Guy finally brushed off the taller man’s hand and turned, looking up at him. “What I do and what I know isn’t any of your business. I’m just here to get Master Luke back to Baticul. After that, you’ll probably never see me again, so just forget about it.”

Jade shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled, the crimson eyes behind those glasses narrowed in self-satisfaction. “But of course. I didn’t intend to make you uncomfortable. Please forgive me for being so forward.”

“Right. Well, I’m not sure what brought you out here, but I’m going back to camp.” Guy readjusted his sword and looked back at Jade one more time. “I’ll see you in the morning. I imagine we’ll be back on the road as early as we can be.”

“That we will. Have a good night.” Jade nodded and turned away in what was obvious dismissal, and Guy started to walk away. The night noises enveloped him again, and he was almost out of earshot when Jade’s final words came out of the dark: “ _my Lord._ ”


End file.
